Eternal Balance
by sleepymuse
Summary: One Shot  During the final battle Kagome and Sesshomaru get trapped inside the jewel


The battle had raged on for days with both sides feeling the effects. There had been many losses on each side ally and enemy had both fallen. Screams and yelling could be heard for miles as the brutal slashing of forces collided. Fatigue and hunger where not an option. Many of the humans had felt the effects and fallen under the conditions as their bodies gave out to both.

Five years of fighting and learning from first hand experience had led to this point for Kagome. The anger that had built inside her over the years and the need for justice over rid anything else. NO longer fighting with only her bow she had learned how to harness her powers through her hands. The problem was that she had to maintain a certain amount or she would not be able to take down Naraku. So onward she moved with the sword that had been forged special for her by Totosai.

The five years had also had an effect on the demon lord Sesshomaru. The once cold merciless demon had learned compassion. After experiencing what he thought was the loss of Rin forever. Having seen the death of Kagura and not being able to help her. The little savings he performed had changed him forever. Not that anyone would ever notice such a thing from the way he acted. Slashing his way to Naraku with bakusaiga and his regenerated arm it was time to end this.

Off to the side of the battle stood a laughing evil form. For once it was truly him and not some puppet to do his bidding. No this battle was far too important and he grew tired of hiding in the shadows. It was his time to shine and rule. All his enemies in one place it was too good to be true. Once he had the whole jewel he could reign supreme and nothing could stop him.

Then the three met a demon lord, a priestess and the evil that had moved across the land for far to long. Sesshomaru looked to the priestess "Girl get back to the hanyou before you are killed." Kagome frowned "I am no longer a girl and this is my fight and my destiny." She said raising her hand as Sesshomaru readied his sword for his attack. At that moment their two powers merged into the night sky. Shooting a blue light that turned midnight to noon.

The effect of the attack had turned Naraku into ash before he could even shift. The fighting had stopped immediately when Naraku turned to ash. His offspring had fallen to the same fate as their lord since they where a part of him. Naraku's followers being the cowards they where ran in fear for their sad lives.

The jewel shot into the air becoming whole once more and in flash was gone from sight. The allies all moved to the place where the jewel had once been hovering. Nothing and no sign of Kagome and Sesshomaru they had vanished. The allies had searched for the two endlessly for weeks, but it was time to let go. Most had decided that the two had fallen to the same fate as Naraku. Ash on the wind.

Sango was saying her good-byes. It was time to go home and rebuild the slayer village. Miroku reached her side along Kohaku Rin, Shippo, Jaken and AhUn. They thought it best for the children to come with them. Inuyasha refused to give up the search and would only put them in danger. Miroku had joked that he had always wanted a lot of children he had just thought that they would be his.

As the rag tag group made there way into the village Miroku felt a power tugging at him. It was neither evil nor good almost a balance between the two. Making his way to the Midoriko's cave he saw the barrier, but when he tried to pass he was pushed away.

This barrier was not letting anyone through until the children came running up and through the barrier with no problem. A gasp from Rin as she ran back out "The jewel is here and huge. It has filled the entire back of the cave and we could see them." Rin said excitedly jumping. "Who can you see Rin?" Sango questioned trying again to enter, but getting pushed again. "Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome! It was only for a moment and they said that they where safe, but we needed to find a way to get them out. " She yelled happily and ran back.

They where here and trapped inside the cave and trapped inside the jewel. Miroku turned to Jaken "I know that you have to know demons that might have an idea how to free them. If you want to see your lord again you will seek help" He said to the toad that had been strangely quite when his master disappeared. Running to AhUn the toad jumped upon the dragon and took to the skies.

"Sango I am going to speak with some monks that might have an idea of how to fix this. Keep the children within the cave if there is danger. Keep yourself safe also." Miroku said grabbing her into his arms and quickly kissing her. She didn't even have time to react before he let go of the dazed girl letting her slip from his arms and falling on her butt.

Back to the time Kagome and Sesshomaru had disappeared 

Two forms where floating in a pink abyss. Slowly the waking forms looked around into endless pink and then to each other. A few blinks and confused looks later "Priestess what have you done?" Sesshomaru growled finally righting himself into a semi stand position. Kagome tried to follow his example, but kept tumbling in the weightless void. "Oh gods sake I wish I had solid ground to stand on." She huffed

As soon as the words left her mouth the two hit the ground with a thump. "Oph, Why do I always land on my ass and you on your feet." Kagome asked the smirking demon lord. "I think it has something to do with grace and you miko have none." Sesshomaru said to the finally standing Kagome. "hm, I wish we where back in the clearing." Kagome said.

A flash of light and the two stood in the clearing once again. With a triumphant smile she looked to Sesshomaru who simply raised a brow. "What I got us back. You could say thank you." Kagome huffed putting her hands on her hips. "Nothing about this clearing seems odd to you?" He asked her and motioned around to the silent clearing. "No people and no noise. I wish I had a chair." She said before plopping down on the large recliner.

A tilt of his head to the strange girl as he started to walk away. "Hey where ya going?" She asked the fading form. "I am going to find a way out of here." He answered walking out of earshot. A shrug of her shoulders and quick wish for a little house, electric, plumbing, furniture and food. Yes this would not be as horrible as she thought.

She was lounging on the couch watching a scaring movie when her back door was torn off. A rather pissed Sesshomaru stalked up to her. "There is no way out. I have even tried to wish, but nothing has worked." He growled. Flipping off the TV "Basically I think that we are inside the jewel. Being that when we first got here it was all pink and stuff. Hey look on the bright side at least Naraku is not here." She said

He was stuck here in this jewel with nothing and no one but, his brother's wench. He slid to sit upon the couch. Which he found to be rather comfortable as the miko came back with a plate of food. "Hey it isn't that bad here. We can what ever we want here. Just wish for it." She smiled as he pondered if he could kill her. "Don't you want to get back to your half breed?" He asked with anger rising in his blood. A sweet smile "I gave up on Inuyasha a long time ago. Beside I have faith that something will happen." She chirped.

Getting up from the couch Sesshomaru left the girl to think about what was really going on here. In a sense they where prisoners and she was looking at the bright side of this madness. He had things that he wanted to see and do. Who was going to run his lands? Who would watch over Rin? He would never see her grow and marry. As he sat on the cliff he wished for and watched the sun set turn into night he came to the conclusion that this was a form of death.

Kagome did feel sorry for Sesshomaru but what could she do. Walking outside she looked to see the demon lord sitting and watching the sun set. He looked so untouchable and beautiful she grumbled and moved towards him. Sitting next to him she sighed "We could become friends. Would it be that horrible? I am not thrilled about this but I will not let it destroy me. I am sorry you where dragged into this." Kagome said looking into his blazing golden eyes. "Friends?" He said back to himself. Then looked to the girl.

Two Months Later 

Over the two months Kagome and Sesshomaru had become friends. It wasn't like they really had a chose in the matter. Neither had anyone to talk to. Kagome learned about Sesshomaru's childhood or lack there of. She had figured out that He was not the evil demon she had first deemed him to be. True he tried to kill her, but had not put that much effort into it. If he had she would be dead. That she learned from the friendly sparring they did.

Sesshomaru had learned the story of Kagome and how she had come to be in this time. The fact that she was from the future intrigued him. He had found out that she had been the reincarnation of Inuyasha's first bitch Kikyo. He viewed her in a different than before. Not the stupid follower he viewed her to be, but a powerful priestess that demanded respect. He still found her bright side of things to annoying.

Sesshomaru had found out that their wishes could effect those on the outside of the jewel. It had happened one day when he mumbled to himself that he wished to see Rin. The jewel had formed what seemed like a window to the outside world and that was when the children had skidded into the cave.

They found out that not only where they trapped in the jewel, but inside the cave also. Only the children could pass the barrier. Kagome thought it might have had something to do with them being innocent and pure. The children kept them informed of the happenings outside the cave. Including when Inuyasha showed up to whack away at the barrier for an entire night before falling to exhaustion.

The slayer village was growing with the rumors that the jewel had two spirits that where protecting the village. It was the truth since Kagome had wished for the village to be protected from anyone or thing that would wish to destroy it or anyone in it. Sesshomaru had actually thought that was a good idea and she nearly fallen over from the compliment.

Miroku had been shocked to find Midoriko on his journey to the various priests. He brought her back to the village so she could explain how to get the two out. Luckily she was able to pass the barrier into the cave. She informed Kagome and Sesshomaru that there in fact two was to get out of the jewel. The first being that they wait for the ones to be born that would have powers stronger than their own. Then the two must be in a battle. Once their powers crossed Kagome and Sesshomaru would be freed while the other two took their place in the jewel.

A look of despair hit both their faces as they thought of how long that might take. The second way was for them to mate and have a child. The child would in fact become the jewel not house it. She had said it so matter of fact, as they stood stock-still. She is explained that it was the eternal balance of the jewel. To be freed there must be an act of war or love.

As soon as finished she turned on heal and left the two to think about their fate. Kagome gave a nervous giggle to Sesshomaru. "So I guess we will be here for a while huh." She said before she went to leave. "Do you not think that a mating would be the best thing?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow. Turning back to look at his. "I umm she is talking about mating and a baby. You know mating as in for life your long life. Not to mention we would raise a child a child together. You don't love me." She huffed at the irrational thought of it all and stormed away from him.

Another Month 

Kagome lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. It had been a month of learning about their fate. Everyday she spent with him she found that she desired him more. If only he could love me or want me as something other than a key to get out of the jewel. He was hot, a warrior, honorable, intelligent and loyal. He also had a wicked temper, not much on jokes or romance, but what a body. Then she remembered she could have been stuck with Naraku. A shiver went down her back. Yeah No way I would have even thought of having his kid.

Sesshomaru was outside near the window listening as Rin told him about the attacks that had been tried on the cave and the village. He could see the fear in her eyes as she pleaded for him to come out of the jewel. As if he had a choice in his mind Kagome was being completely irrational on the subject. He had made his mind up and it was time for seduction.

Walking into Kagome's room she sat up. "Is something wrong?" She asked worried about the kids. He said nothing as he sat on the bed next to her. A bewildered look in her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "What are yo…"She tried to ask as his lips fell onto hers. His arms wrapped her waist as he pulled her closer.

She felt weak as his warmth wrapped around her being. She moaned into his mouth and felt his tongue enter her mouth. Soft sweet caresses kept her mind at bay. Lust and need as he started to remove her clothes. Want and desire as she removed his. Kisses and nips to her neck as his fingers sought out her nipples. More moans fell from her lips.

Hot wet trails down her body as his hands pushed her legs apart. Placing one leg on each side of his head. He moved his hands to hold her hips as his tongue snaked out to lick from her core to her clit teasing the nub lightly. Her breath hitched and her hands went to wrap his hair in her finger. He did it again and she bucked her hips.

Suckling her clit he inserted a finger to work her from the inside. Her moans turned to murmurs and he inserted another finger. Still having a grasp on his hair she pulled him up to her. A hungered forceful kiss she didn't even know she was capable of. He centered himself at her entrance as the she continued her wild assault on his mouth.

A quick thrust of his hips and her barrier broke. She froze and so did he to let her adjust. He kissed and suckled upon her neck. Slowly he pulled out to thrust in again. A slow building rhythm with pants and moans. Hot breath on skin as his name fell from her lips. His finger teased her clit as his thrusting continued. She was near the edge as was he. "Oh gods yes!" she screamed until she felt the searing pain of his fangs in the junction of her shoulder and neck.

Then she realized what had just happened and the fact that he had just used her. "Do you even love me or maybe care?" she whispered hoping he would say yes. He rolled to the side off her "I do not know." He answered honestly. Now they both where both staring at the ceiling in her room.

Tears fell from her eyes "Can you please leave." She asked with a sob stuck in her throat. He was confused. Did he do something wrong? Why was she so upset with him? He pulled her into his arms and she tried to move out. "You got what you wanted. We'll be free in a couple months." She cried.

He didn't understand why she was so upset, but he could feel it in his soul. A sweeping sadness and confusion. As soon as he was a few feet from the doorway the house it disappeared along with Kagome. She was gone and he was alone. Maybe she would be better in the morning he hoped.

The next morning came and he found his self-alone still. Hours turned to days and days turned to weeks. He found that he missed her smile, her laugh, her conversation, he missed all her. Then he realized that he did in fact fall for the little priestess and that he loved her. The children had not heard from her either. He tried to wish her back, but it didn't work. He felt lost and that bothered him more than anything.

Two months had passed and he sat under a tree watching a fire. He had not slept or ate in a month. He had not contacted the children. He had not done anything, but sit there. He felt weak emotionally and physically. He had lost her with no idea of what to do to get her back. Then as quickly as the house disappeared it reappeared. He didn't move fearing it where a dream.

Kagome had been too angry with him. He had seduced her to gain his freedom. She was going to be stuck to someone that really wanted nothing to do with her. She was going to have a baby with a man that didn't care about her. She was angry and the minute she felt him leave the house she wished to be away from him and for him not to be able to wish her back.

The sadness and anger held her to the void she wished herself into. After two months she realized that she missed him. She missed his smirk, his arrogance, the way he listened. She just missed him and she loved him too much to stay gone. She felt miserable with the morning sickness. It was time to go back.

She saw him sitting beneath the tree. Something was wrong he didn't move. She had been prepared for his anger. As she made her way over to him she noticed how thin he looked. She ran up to him and raised his face to look at her. He looked so sad, lonely and thin. She threw her arms around his neck. "You need to eat." She said and he smirked pulling her into an intense embrace. "I love you." He whispered.

That night after they ate the couple went to rest on her bed. He held her as if she would disappear again. She turned on her side to look him in the eyes. "I love you too." she said searching his eyes for the answers. He leaned down to kiss her passionately. "You belong to me. Never leave my side again" HE said he nuzzling her neck as she gave a slight roll of her eyes and a giggle.

The next morning she woke to find him still resting on the side of her. Okay this was different and unexpected. She looked at his soft inviting lips and could feel the warmth of his body next to hers. Strangely the thought of him inside her made her wet. She rubbed her thighs together and scooted closer to him. She leaned up to brush her lips against his. It wasn't enough. Her fingers padded over his body until she reached his hard manhood.

He is technically my husband right. She climbed on top of him lowering herself onto his hard staff. He eyes opened in surprise as she began to ride him. Her lips dropped onto his as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Still surprised by forwardness he found that he enjoyed her taking what she wanted. She licked his neck as his hands held her hips. His eyes squeezed shut as her walls clamped hard around him as her body shuttered. A few more thrusts and shot his seed once more into her womb. She rested on him and was surprised when she found that her morning sickness had stopped.

Four Months 

She was as big as a house and felt like she should be condemned. According to Sesshomaru the baby would be there any day now. Everyone had been pretty shocked when they found out what had happened. The children informed the couple that Inuyasha had said a bunch of words that they could not repeat. Sesshomaru was sure that when they got out he would have to deal with his moron brother.

Over the months Miroku and Sango had been married in the village. Inuyasha had gone off with Midoriko, because he had said that someone needed to protect her. The children had adapted very well in the village. Jaken still pissed and moaned about his Lord being forced into mating a lowly human.

Since the night of her return Sesshomaru had tried to be more open with his feelings, but it just wasn't who he was. She had learned to read him over the months and adored the little things that he did. He had explained that when this was over he needed to return to his lands. She was nervous that the other lords would think of it as a forced mating as well. Almost a shot gun wedding for their freedom.

Kagome had spent the day eating grapes and now she had a terrible stomach. Sesshomaru was sitting next to her on the bed next rubbing her back. "Are you sure that it is just a stomach ache?" he asked as she cringed again. "Sure wha…" then she felt gush of water. He raised a brow to her.

After hours of screaming and pushing a perfect baby boy was born. As soon as he entered the world the jewel vanished. The couple found themselves inside the cave. Kagome had a blanket wrapped around her form and Sesshomaru had wrapped the baby in his kimono to keep him warm. Miroku had been the first to notice the barriers drop.

He had grabbed Sango and headed to the cave. As soon as they reached the cave they saw the couple making their way out of the cave. With tears in her eyes Sango ran to her friend. Miroku gave the demon lord a bow and looked at the baby. He was the mirror image of his father, but the holy power was immense.

Sango and Miroku had led the little family to their hut. The children had come into the hut to see if it was true. As the couple relaxed in Miroku and Sango's hut a thought came to Sango. "So if it would have been Naraku in that jewel?" She questioned her friend. Kagome gagged and said "I would have been stuck in that jewel for eternity rather than let that bastard touch me." Both girls cringed at the idea.

Three Months Later 

When the family had finally left Shippo and Rin had decide that they wanted to stay with Sango and Miroku. Sango was pregnant and promised to keep in touch. No one knew where the Inuyasha was, but knew he would show up sooner or later. Jaken unhappily accepted Kagome as his lord's mate.

Kagome had been able to return to see her mother. A rather shocked look on her face when she explained everything that had happened. She was sure her grandfather was going to have a heart attack until he saw the child's holy power. Sesshomaru had been able to pass through also to meet her family, but was more impressed by the happenings in the modern world.

As soon as they returned to the palace Sesshomaru had notified the other lords of his mating and the birth of heir. Of course that had all shown up to inspect the pup and the miko and they had all left feeling that they had just met their future ruler. The pup was incredible with his aura crackling and had even purified an assassin that snuck into his room. Kagome had found the ashes the next day. They did not have a problem after that. Well with the male demons at.

Demoness after demoness had shown up at the palace to try and comfort Sesshomaru with his forced mating. It had caused a strain at first on their relationship. Until one day Kagome started to kick their asses. A rather bold bitch had grabbed Sesshomaru at one of the get together and rubbed against him. Kagome grabbed her by her hair and purified her in front of everyone there. It had been the sexiest things he had seen her do. 'Pronouncing that he was her man and if any cunt came near him she would purify the bitch before she got to her knees to suck him off.'

Needless to say that a few weeks later she found that she was pregnant again. She was hoping for a girl this time. Then it would be a perfect balance.


End file.
